


We Worship the Stars

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [11]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, Vesperteen
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Multi, Stargazing, im such a slut for vesperteen its bad, nates first concert :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Also," Mikey added, "Sometimes a boy might like a person who is neither a boy nor a girl and also like a boy. Sometimes people might have up to ten boyfriends."</p>
<p>"Or people-friends," Pete added, nodding along to what Mikey was saying.</p>
<p>"Josh was right,” Nate said, looking even more stressed than before, “I am just confused.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Worship the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between chapter 21 and chapter 22 of Must Have Done Something Right
> 
> shoutout to anyone from the vespermemetribeo who reads this: this ones 4 u

"Nate," Josh said, approaching the other boy who was sitting on one of the couches in the youth room at church, "You're fifteen, it's time you go to your first concert."

Nate looked up from his book and stared at Josh in confusion, "Okay...? How exactly am I gonna do that? Is there even a concert or are you just rubbing it in that you've been to concerts and I haven't?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Of course there's a concert! That's why I'm mentioning it, obviously."

"What's this about a concert?" Pete asked, smiling widely at Josh. Butterflies swelled up in Josh's at the sight of Pete's smile, but he pushed them to the side for now. There was more important things at the moment than his boyfriend's smile.

"I'm gonna get Nate to finally go to one," Josh replied, "It's time."

"Okay but what even is the concert? Like, who is it?" Nate asked, finally putting his book away to pay full attention to Josh.

"You know Vesperteen? Like, Colin Rigsby's new band? They're coming pretty close to us- well, a few hours from here- and the tickets are super cheap so my mom said she could buy the tickets for you if your parents are cool with you coming with me."

"Dude, what the fuck, I didn't know Vesperteen was coming here!" Pete exclaimed, "Can I come too? I can pay for my ticket probably."

Josh beamed at Pete, eyes shining brightly, "I'd love it if you came! We should tell Mikey too, see if he will be able to come."

"Okay," Nate started, standing up, "I'll ask my parents. I can't guarantee it'll be a yes, though."

\----------

Despite Nate's doubt, his parents did end up saying yes. The day of the concert was rapidly approaching and Josh was getting more and more impatient for it to just happen already. He already had his outfit planned out and the driving logistics planned to a T. He would be picking Pete up first, then he would drive to Nate's house to pick up him and Mikey (who had insisted on coming too, since there was "no way he'd miss out on something like this."). Since it was a long drive, they would be leaving early in the day; Josh was thankful that it was on a Saturday, that way they could actually do this.

When the day of the concert actually arrived, Josh was full of excitement and nerves. It was a bit like a date, since Pete and Mikey were coming, except Nate would also be there. He knew a major point of them going to this show was so that Nate could finally go to a concert, but now Josh was regretting inviting him. He just wanted some gay alone time with his boyfriends, but he figured he'd just have to deal.  
Plus, Nate didn't really seem to care about the bi thing- he mostly just didn't seem to fully get it. Josh was just hoping that he would be able to get away with at least a little PDA, even if he couldn't act as boyfriend-y as he wanted.

Josh was getting ready that morning, for some reason compelled to look as nice as possible. He was going to a concert, he probably wouldn't look good by the end of the night, so why was he doing this? He decided he didn't care why and finished getting dressed, then left to go pick up Pete.

Josh was getting ready that morning, for some reason compelled to look as nice as possible. He was going to a concert, he probably wouldn't look good by the end of the night, so why was he doing this? He decided he didn't care why and finished getting dressed, then left to go pick up Pete.

Josh knocked on Pete's front door and was immediately greeted by being punched in the face. Well, not literally. Punched in the face in the "holy shit my boyfriend is really fucking hot" way. Pete was only wearing tight black pants and a ragged old shirt, but for some reason Josh couldn't help staring.

Pete was grinning at him and said, "So, you ready to go?"  
 "Uhm, yeah, I'm ready if you are," Josh replied, trying hard to not obviously look Pete up.

Despite Josh's efforts to not be obvious, Pete seemed to pick up on it anyway. As they were walking towards Josh's car, Pete leaned in close and whispered, "You gonna be eye fucking me all day?"

Josh blushed crimson and rolled his eyes, but didn't object to what Pete had said. Pete grinned widely as he slid into the car, then added, "That's what I thought. But it's okay, I totally get it. I am incredibly hot and you just can't help-"

"Oh, shut up," Josh interrupted as he got into the drivers seat, "Lets just go get Nate and Mikey."

Pete laughed, then leaned over and quickly kissed Josh on the cheek, mumbling, "You're cute when you're all blushy and flustered."

Josh turned and kissed Pete deeply, pulling him in close by his shirt. When he pulled away, Pete was panting slightly, looking wide eyed and star struck. Josh grinned and started the car, saying, "Now who looks flustered?"

"That's not fair, you got me by surprise!"

Josh glanced at Pete as he started to drive, "Yeah, well you caught me by surprise. How was I supposed to know you'd look this good?"

"Because I always look good," Pete scoffed.

"Nah," Josh laughed, "You usually look like you just woke up but you fell asleep in the clothes from the day before, then you just say 'fuck it' and continue to wear those clothes."

"Wow, harsh. How will I ever recover from these terrible things?" Pete said, throwing his hand across his brow for extra dramatics.

Josh grinned and added, "You totally work it, though."

"Just go pick up the other two assholes."

"I'm gonna tell them that you called them asshole," Josh said as he started to drive. The good thing was Mikey didn't live too far from Pete, so it wouldn't take them long to get there. Nate's house was a bit out of the way, so that's why he just stayed with Mikey the previous night; it'd be easier to to pick them both up from Mikey's house instead of driving to three different places.

"Nah, you see, I said the other assholes, implying that we're also assholes."

"So, what you're saying is we're just a group of assholes?"

"Yes, precisely."

"How am I an asshole?" Josh asked, laughing at his boyfriend.

"Because you're making me blush now shut up."

"Ohh, gay," Josh giggled.

"You're gay," Pete replied, laughing too.

They pulled up to Mikey's house, seeing Mikey and Nate sitting outside and talking. Nate waved at them as they pulled into the driveway; the two boys standing up and walking towards the driveway.

"Mikey was telling me what concerts are like," Nate said as he got into the car, "I'm really excited."

"You should be!" Pete exclaimed, "Concerts are the best."

"How long is the drive again?" Mikey asked.

"About four, maybe five hours? Depends on traffic and shit," Josh replied.

"Damn, I didn't realize it would be this long. Do you guys drive this far for shows often?" Nate asked, looking at the other three boys in awe.

"Nah, usually it's only an hour to three hours, this is a bit much better even for me," Pete said, turning around in his seat to face the boys in the backseats.

"Not for Mikey, though," Josh laughed, "Haven't you driven like seven- or was it eight- hours to get to a show."

"Yeah, it was actually ten hours and Gee and I stayed with some friends who had moved to that city. Good times, good times," Mikey said while giggling.

"That is a long way for a concert."

Mikey waved Nate off, "Maybe, but the trip was part of the fun. Seriously, nothing's more fun than going on a long road trip with someone you're super close with. It's like... a bonding experience or some shit."

The rest of the drive was spent talking about past concerts and singing along to the radio. Nate was practically vibrating in his seat out of excitement, he kept going on and on about how happy he was that they had invited him along.

"I mean, how could we not? Everyone deserves to go to a concert at least once," Pete replied after Nate thanked them once again.

"I guess, I'm just so happy," Nate grinned, then added, "I just wish I could stay with you all after, y'know? During the sleepover."

"Hey, we would've been happy with you coming, your parents just hate us," Josh said.

"Correction," Mikey interrupted, "Your parents hate me and Pete. They have no reason to hate Josh, yet."

"Yet?" Nate asked, looking confused.

"I mean, y'know... your parents are pretty strict. At some point they probably will find something wrong with me," Josh stuttered out, trying to find an excuse without outing himself.

Nate sighed, "That's true. I'm pretty sure they hate Dallon for not kicking you two out."

"That's... probably true. It sucks, but honestly I'm just happy we weren't driven out of the group by hate," Mikey said, his eyes sad as he looked at Pete and Josh in the front seats.

"It's honestly so bullshit," Josh started, a sudden rage filling him, "You shouldn't have to be relieved about the minimum amount of acceptance that you get- if you can even call it acceptance. I know being gay is against the bible, but c'mon! What gives God the right to completely exclude an entire group of people from Heaven just because of who they're into? I don't fucking get it. It's such an innocent thing, why does it have to be a sin? Why do we have to deal with such hate and bullshit because some 'God' said we're sexually immoral?"

"Wait, Josh," Nate interrupted, "You said 'we.' I thought only Pete and Mikey were gay or- or bi or whatever."

Josh suddenly froze, realizing he accidentally said too much. It just upset him that he couldn't just be open about how he felt about guys, how he felt about Pete and Mikey. He wanted to scream from the mountain tops that he wanted to kiss boys and cuddle boys and fuck boys. He cleared his throat loudly and replied, "Uhm, I might also be a bit.... uh, not straight."

"Wait, really? You all are gay?" Nate asked, looking between the three of them.

"Uh, yes?" Pete replied hesitantly.

"Oh man, my parents would really hate this," Nate laughed, "I mean, I don't care, it's just a bit funny. I don't care, by the way. I might not fully get stuff, but I don't mind."

"It's even weirder when you find out all three of us are dating," Pete said with a laugh.

Josh and Mikey groaned in unison, rolling their eyes at Pete. Nate was staring at them with wide eyes, seemingly confused at this new information. He turned to Mikey and asked, "Wait, what? How does that work?"

Pete turned around in his seat to face Nate and replied, "Well, when a boy loves a boy and that boy also loves another boy and the third boy also likes the first boy they sometimes all will date and kiss and shit. Alternatively, sometimes a boy will like a boy and the second boy also likes a girl and the first boy doesn't like the girl but it's okay because they both are cool with the second boy liking both of them and-"

Josh stopped him mid sentence and said, "Pete, you're just confusing him."

"Also," Mikey added, "Sometimes a boy might like a person who is neither a boy nor a girl and also like a boy. Sometimes people might have up to ten boyfriends."

"Or people-friends," Pete added, nodding along to what Mikey was saying.

"Josh was right,” Nate said, looking even more stressed than before, “I am just confused.”

Josh rolled his eyes at his boyfriends, then explained, "Basically, to put it in a way that actually makes sense, we're polyamorous- which means that we all have feelings for each other so we all date each other. It's a bit new to us too, but it works best this way. It can be messy at times-"

"Usually when we're making out," Pete interrupted, turning to Mikey for a high five.

"I'm ignoring that. Anyways! It can be a bit messy at times, but we're having a good time; and really, where's the harm? We all like each other a ton, so why not just all date each other at the same time?"

"Okay, that makes a ton more sense," Nate turned towards Pete, "Why didn't you just explain it like that in the first place?"

"It's funnier to confuse people."

Mikey grinned, "You're the worst, Pete."

"You were being confusing too!" Nate exclaimed.

Mikey leaned over and put his finger on Nate's lips, "Shh."

"Yo, unrelated, but we're running low on gas so I'm gonna pull off at the next exit," Josh announced, "So if any of you guys wanna go to the bathroom, go now."

Mikey gasped and leaned forward, pulling at Pete's sleeve and saying, "Pete, Pete! Shitty bathroom selfie!"

Pete grinned widely and high fives Mikey, yelling, "Shitty bathroom selfie!"

"Uh, what?" Nate asked, looking to them for answers.

"I gotta side with Nate on this," Josh said, "What are you two going on about?"

"It's this thing we do whenever we go to concerts together," Mikey started, "Whenever we go in a shitty bathroom- whether it's at a gas station on the way or at the venue- we always take a selfie in the stalls. The grosser the bathroom the better the pictures."

Nate giggled, "You guys are weird."

"Listen, Nate, it's a tradition."

Josh's smiled faltered as he listened to Mikey and Pete chant "shitty bathroom selfies." It was stupid, but he was feeling jealous of Pete and Mikey. They had been the first to start dating and Josh at times almost felt like a complete outsider. It's not like they did it on purpose, just sometimes- like now- they would bring up some joke or thing that Josh wouldn't understand. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help feeling like this. As he pulled into the gas station, he threw on a fake smile and said, "Alright, you hooligans, go do your duty. I'm gonna get gas and snacks."

"Oh," Nate perked up, "I want snacks. I'll come with you."

"Sick, lets go," Josh replied as he got out of the car.

  
The four boys left the car and walked into the gas station. Mikey and Pete split off from Nate and Josh, heading towards the bathroom with a burst of giggles. Josh walked through the store with Nate, trying hard to not be noticeably upset about the Pete and Mikey situation.

He was just overreacting, right? He shouldn’t be so upset over this. It’s not like they were doing it on purpose, so why did he care so much?

Josh was staring at a container of Pringles for a while, when Nate tapped him on the shoulder and asked, “Uhm, are you okay?”

Josh looked up in surprise, not realizing that Nate was standing behind him. He blushed sheepishly and replied, “Uhm, I’m fine, why?”

“You just have been, y’know, staring at that thing of Pringles for a long time.”

“Oh… yeah, I have, haven’t I? It’s- it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Josh really didn’t want to accidentally drag Nate into his emotional bullshit. That would just be… not good. It was bad enough that he was feeling like this, but he didn’t want someone else to know how much of an idiot he was being.

“Yeah but you’re being all moody and I don’t want you to ruin my first ever concert experience.”

Josh laughed, “Okay, okay, fine. But like, are you sure you want me to vent to you about boyfriend troubles? Because that’s what’s gonna happen.”

Nate shrugged, “Uh, I might not know what to say, but yeah sure, why not?”

“Okay, well,” Josh started, “So like, they’ve been dating for a while, right? And I kinda… just started dating them a week or so ago? So I’m new to their relationship and, I don’t know, I guess sometimes it just feels like they don’t fully include me, or something.”

“Shouldn’t you like, talk to them about this? Because you’re obviously upset and I don’t know, it seems important to talk about things concerning the relationship that make you upset,” Nate said mindlessly as he walked up to the counter.

“But isn’t it stupid? Like, they aren’t doing it on purpose, so why should I mind? They aren’t purposefully hurting me, so it shouldn’t matter.”

“Yeah, but even if they don’t mean to hurt you, you’re still being hurt,” Nate replied as he paid for his stuff, “So really, just talk to them. If they like you enough, they should be fine with working on ways to not hurt you. Like, even if you seem stupid for feeling the way you feel, your feelings are still legitimate and they should make sure to not hurt you- even if they aren’t hurting you on purpose.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t know what to say,” Josh said, looking at Nate in surprise as he started paying for his snacks.

Nate giggled, “What? I read a lot.”

Josh laughed, “Seriously? Man, I do not know enough about you. We need to hang out more.”

“Yeah, we totally should!” Nate grinned.

Pete and Mikey emerged from the bathroom, both still laughing and grinning at Pete’s phone. Josh’s smile fell as he saw them walking close to each other, felt so out of the loop. Nate tugged on Josh’s sleeve and leaned in closer to whisper, “Talk to them, dude.”

Josh sighed as he grabbed his stuff off the counter, saying, “I know.”

They all walked out back to the door and Josh thought about what Nate had said as he pumped the gas. He knew that Nate was right, but he didn’t want to make things weird with Pete and Mikey. It wouldn’t make things weird, though, right? He really should listen to Nate’s advice, but it was hard.

Relationships were hard, but talking was harder.

Once they were back on the road, Josh started feeling a little less scared about talking to Mikey and Pete. The situation was seeming a bit silly now that Josh had been thinking about it for a while. Obviously Pete and Mikey wouldn't care about Josh telling them that they were accidentally hurting him- they cared about him the same amount that he cared for them, so they obviously wouldn't want to hurt him.

By the time they had reached the venue, Josh was feeling a lot better about the whole thing. They found a free place to park relatively close to the venue and got out, starting to walk the few blocks towards it.

“I can't believe we drove all the way to Pittsburgh for a concert,” Nate commented as they walked, “This is so awesome.”

“Still not as ridiculous as Mikey and Gerard driving to Indianapolis for a concert,” Pete said with a laugh.

“Listen, it was the closest show to us on Anberlin’s farewell tour. It was our last chance to see them and we weren't gonna miss it!”

“That's still a ridiculously long way to drive, dude,” Josh giggled.

They arrived at the venue- a tiny, basement-like club- and went inside. Josh took in the surroundings as they walked towards the stage. The place didn't have many people, maybe 40 or 50 people, but that was a lot more than Josh had expected.

“Maybe some are here for the headliner?” Pete replied after Josh voiced his thoughts.

“Probably, although a lot of people are wearing Vesperteen shirts,” Josh said.

“Yeah, and I saw a group of people with the Vesperteen symbol drawn on their faces,” Mikey added.

“That is sick, holy shit,” Pete grinned.

They continued waiting around, talking and laughing about various things. More people were coming in, but Josh couldn't tell if they were here for Vesperteen or the headliner. Suddenly a tall guy wearing a hat and blue lipstick came out on stage, holding his phone and saying, “Hey guys! ‘Bout to start this Vesperteen show in Pittsbuurghh!! Look at all these lovely, wonderful people in the crowd!”

He turned his phone so he was filming the audience, causing people to cheer a bit. He kept grinning as he walked over to the keyboard and the rest of the band came out on stage. The first song started to play and Josh cheered and smiled widely, feeling that bubble of excitement and concert warmth filling him up.

The band was amazing, Josh couldn't tear his eyes away from Colin. It was weird that not long ago Colin was the reason he realized he was gay, but here he was a few months later in a relationship with two boys.

Josh also was surprised at how many people in the crowd were actually singing along to the songs. He didn't realize how many fans Vesperteen had, but the crowd was going wild and Josh felt at home amongst these people. Pete was grinning and jumping around beside him, and Josh couldn't help wanting to kiss him right than. Pete's eyes were full of passion and excitement and Josh wanted to grab him and kiss him.

Which he did end up doing, so full of love and emotion for Pete that he couldn't not kiss him. Some people in the crowd cheered more when they kissed and the keyboardist laughed and said, “Love is in the air tonight, everybody!”

Pete and Josh pulled away, both of them panting softly and laughing. Pete turned back towards the stage, but reached out and held Josh's hand. Josh smiled to himself and squeezed Pete's hand, so happy to have a boyfriend as good as Pete. He would also hold Mikey's hand, but Nate was standing between them so it would be an awkward angle.

Josh was sad when the set ended, because that meant they would have to drive back home- Nate’s parents not wanting him home too late. Pete excused himself, having to go to the bathroom. Josh, Mikey, and Nate were standing near the entrance, waiting for Pete to get out of the bathroom.

Nate was bouncing up and down, talking excitedly about how much he loved the show.

“Also, What We Could Have Been? I screamed so loudly, it was amazing to hear live! I need to go to more concerts! I wanna see Vesperteen again already! I’m full of so much energy, oh my gosh,” Nate exclaimed.

Pete finally came over to them, grinning widely and saying, “Dude, remember that group of people with the Vesperteen symbol drawn on their faces? I talked to them right after i left the bathroom and they're like... diehard fans. I didn't even realize Vesperteen was big enough to have fans who are this into them.”

“Wait, really? How into them are they?” Josh asked.

“Like... incredibly obsessed. Also the girl I was talking to most- I think her name was Charis or something- is like, friends with them? Or at least Colin and Jesse- Jesse is the keyboardist, in case you didn't know. Also, apparently she- and the rest of the people she was with- is in a group chat with them too? Anyways just thought I'd let you guys know.”

“That.... is awesome, holy shit,” Mikey said with a grin, then added, “I thought it basically was still only a handful of House of Heroes fans that liked them, but I guess I was wrong.”

“That's what I thought too, but this is better. They deserve all the love in the world,” Pete said as they began walking out of the club. They continued talking about this giddily, excited about how popular Vesperteen was getting. Josh was getting so distracted by their conversation that he didn't even notice they were approaching people until Josh ran into one of the guys.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Josh apologized sheepishly, “I wasn't looking where I was going.”

The guy turned around, making Josh feel even more embarrassed because it was Jesse Cale.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Jesse grinned, "Wait, aren't you the two lovebirds from the show?" He asked, gesturing at Josh and Pete.

Josh blushed and was going to reply, but Pete cut in before him, saying, "Actually it's the three lovebirds," he pointed at Mikey and continued, "The three of us are dating. Like, simultaneously."

"Oh! Well that's awesome! Just more love to go around," Jesse said, then turned to Nate and added, "Are you also..?"

"Oh," Nate blushed and stuttered, "No it's just the three of them. I'm just a, uhm- a friend. Yes, ah, yes a friend. This is my first concert! You were-" he let out a shaky breath, "You were amazing."

"Thanks, man! I'm happy to have been a part of your first concert experience! I hope it was a beautiful and magical time for you," Jesse responded, still smiling at Nate.

"Thank you, it was," Nate whispered before hugging Jesse tightly. Jesse hugged him back, patting him a bit on the head. Right then, Colin came over to the group and Josh had to stop himself from gasping out loud. He wanted to say something, but the only thing crossing his mind was, "You're so hot you made me realize I'm gay."

The only indicator that he had said that out loud was Colin's eyes getting wide and Pete bursting into laughter beside him. Josh gaped as Colin laughed and ran a hand through his hair, saying, "Uh, thanks I guess? I wasn't expecting that when I walked over here- just wanted to tell Jesse that we probably should leave soon- but yeah, thanks? I'm happy that I helped you in some way."

"I drove five hours to see you," Josh blurted out accidentally, then turned crimson and wanted to die from embarrassment. Why was he having so much trouble talking?

"Five hours? Damn, I hope you get home safely. That is a very long drive," Colin replied.

"Yeah it is very long," Josh practically yelled, panicking and unsure what to say or how to control what he says.

Pete was still laughing hysterically at Josh's side, but eventually he put a hand on Josh's shoulder and said, "Dude, we should go home before you say any more stupid shit."

"Hey!"

Mikey placed his hand on Josh's shoulder, "Pete's right, babe. Plus, we gotta get Nate home."

Josh sighed, "Yeah uhm, you're right. Uh, bye Jesse, sorry Colin."

Colin waved him off, saying, "No need to apologize! But drive safely, that's a long drive you got ahead of you."

"Thanks! You guys were seriously great, though. I'd love to see you guys live again sometime!"

"We'd love to see you guys at another show too!" Jesse said with a grin.

"Bye!" Nate called out as the four boys continued walking towards Josh's car. They got to the car, still full of concert energy and ready for the drive home.

It didn't take long for Nate to crash. Josh figured that would happen, he usually slept in the car on the way home after all the adrenaline had worn off. This time he couldn't, though, so he drank energy drinks and black coffee to make sure he stayed awake enough to drive.

The road was mostly empty, not including the few big rigs that he passed every so often. It seemed like the only people awake and on the highway at this time of night was truck drivers and late night feelers. Josh obviously fit into the second category.

He sat there, driving and staying quiet as he listened to Pete and Mikey talk about various things, like how they already want to go to another concert and how Colin was way hotter in person. Josh smiled to himself as he drove, going through the day in his head. The concert was amazing, probably one of the best he had been to. Wasn't enough, but a band who only had six songs couldn't exactly have a long set.

By the time they had arrived at Nate's house to drop him off, Josh was utterly exhausted. The short drive back to his house seemed to eternal and Josh couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

Pete and Mikey had other plans, though. They dragged him to the backyard, stifling giggles and shushing each other loudly as they went. Josh mock resisted, a bit too tired for this but also not caring that much.

When they stopped walking, Mikey dropped to the ground, laying down so he could see the sky and propping himself up on his elbows. The light of the moon and the stars illuminated his face and he flashed a smile up at Pete and Josh, saying, "You two gonna join me?"

Pete grinned widely and sat beside Mikey, his legs crossed and leaning back on his hands. Josh laid down too, stretching himself across his two boyfriends with his head on Pete's lap.

"There's supposed to be a meteor showed starting soon," Mikey said, his voice quiet as he watched the sky closely, waiting to see if anything might happen.

"Is that why we're out here?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Pete replied.

Josh chewed on his lip as he looked at the stars, nervous to mention the thoughts and worries he had been having concerning their relationship. He knew he had to, but this moment was so nice and he didn't want to ruin it.

Eventually he just sucked it up, deciding sooner was better than later. Josh sighed and closed his eyes, saying, "Uhm, can I talk to you guys about something?"

Josh couldn't see him, but he heard and felt Mikey sitting up. He glanced at Mikey briefly to see he had a concerned look on his face as he replied, "Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?"

Josh sighed and moved off of their laps, sitting in front of both of them so their legs a triangle like shape. He ran his hands through his hair and started, still a bit hesitantly, "Uhm, it's just... I don't know. A lot of times you guys kinda... leave me out? Like, I know you guys have been dating longer and have been through more and done more stuff but like, sometimes it feels like you kinda just added me in for shits and giggles and don't care about me that much."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry," Pete responded, reaching out to hold Josh's hand, then continuing with, "I definitely do not mean to do that to you, but I'm sorry for accidentally doing that. I guess... I guess sometimes I do favor Mikey a little more, since we have been dating longer, but I definitely still care about you."

Mikey held Josh's other hand as he added, "It's the same for me. I definitely never try to exclude you and I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. If you want you can like, point it out if we do it again? Because it's totally involuntary so I won't mind if you call me out on it."

Pete nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same goes for me. I wanna make you feel as included as possible."

Josh smiled at both of them, saying, "Thanks, guys. I figured you weren't doing it on purpose but, y'know, sometimes it's hard to tell."

Pete laughed softly, "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, I will make you feel like a goddamn king."

Mikey slapped Pete's arm, saying, "That'd be favoring him, then! You never treat me like a king."

Josh laughed and Pete smiled sheepishly, replying with, "Uh, then I'll treat both of you like kings?"

Mikey giggled and leaned his head on Pete's shoulder, "Good plan."

"Can this king get his beauty sleep?" Josh asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Nah, not yet," Pete grinned, "We gotta wait and watch the meteor shower."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if I fall asleep out here you two better carry me inside."

"Of course, babe," Pete replied, then leaned forward and kissed Josh. The three of them continued to kiss then; it was still messy, but they were slowly getting used to having three people making out. It involved a lot of rotating which two were actually kissing while the third boy just watched and grumbled until he could go back to kissing too.

After a while, Mikey pulled away and said, "Holy shit, guys, look at the sky."

When Josh looked up, he couldn't hold back a gasp. The meteor shower had started and it was beautiful. His neck was aching from staring up at the sky, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew what was happening, knew that it was just a bunch of meteorites burning up in the Earth's atmosphere, but it was still so incredibly beautiful.

Josh hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up to being dropped on the ground. He groaned at the impact, his back now hurting, and he heard Pete and Mikey whispering above him. He cracked open an eye, looking up at his two boyfriends, and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Pete looked at him sheepishly and replied, "Uh, you asked us to carry you if you fell asleep out here, so..."

"So we tried carrying you," Mikey finished, "Emphasis on the 'tried.'"

Josh sat up and laughed, shaking his head as he said, "Guys, I was joking. Why would I want you two to carry me? You're weak."

Pete snorted and crossed his arms, "Well excuse me for wanting to do what you asked."

Josh used Pete's arm to pull himself up and then patted Pete on the shoulder, saying, "It's okay, I forgive you. Although, I'm still super tired, so lets go inside."

The three boys went inside and to Josh's room. They stripped out of their clothes, wearing nothing but boxers as they climbed into bed. Josh's favorite part of dating two people was the cuddling. Having two people in the same bed as him was so warm and cozy and Josh just wished that he could sleep like that every night.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but when he did he was warm and full of good feelings. It had been a long day and he was ready to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feel free to hmu on twitter (@Allegrcat), tumblr (transboykobrakid), instagram (artsy_vampire), and/or snapchat (artsy_vampire) and leave comments/kudos bc i love u all
> 
> also p.s. listen to Vesperteen


End file.
